Mobile payment account systems are generally known, in which portable electronic devices are configured to provide payment from an electronic wallet. Typically, these portable electronic devices are configured to enable a contactless communication with a merchant Point Of Sale (POS) terminal to carry out a payment transaction, for example, using near field communication (NFC) technology. As described in the commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/891,866, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR ELECTRONIC WALLET ACCESS”, filed Oct. 15, 2010, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/905,419, entitled “MOBILE PAYMENT SYSTEM”, filed Sep. 28, 2010, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, activated mobile payment account data can be stored in the secure memory of the portable electronic device which can then be used to carry out transactions with the merchant electronic POS terminal via a NFC link. Systems described in the above-referenced commonly owned applications advantageously provide the customer with the ability to apply for a payment product that, once approved, is immediately provisioned and activated on the mobile device, thus allowing the customer to immediately make purchases using the activated mobile payment account. As described in US'866, provisioning of a mobile payment account, for example in response to an instant provisioning request from the mobile device, involves creation and communication of data for the mobile payment account to the mobile device. Activation of the mobile payment account provisioned on the mobile device typically involves authentication of the user before the mobile payment account is enabled for use in the mobile payment system.
Generally, issuing banks have issued paper terms and conditions (T&C) and cardmember agreements (CMA) to support traditional credit card programs. In the case of an instant credit offer, (e.g. retail) the customer is presented the CMA in paper form as part of the paper application. In a non-instant credit offer (e.g. mail channels), the CMA is delivered to the customer in paper format, via US Mail as part of their new cardmember fulfillment kit. In a web apply channel, the disclosure is generally provided digitally, allowing the customer to simply print out the disclosure, and a follow up hard copy is delivered by post in the fulfillment kit. The systems described in the above-referenced co-pending 866 and '419 applications present an unusual problem in that “instant credit” for a mobile user assumes not only traditional instant credit (such as the retail scenario above), but that it provides the customer with the ability to immediately provision and activate the mobile payment account on the mobile device, thus providing the customer with the ability to immediately begin making purchases. This mobile instant credit availability requires the issuer to consider a new, digital disclosure solution.